I'm Giving It Everything
by elliee.yeah
Summary: Edited version of a songfic I did a while ago, based on The Last Song. Dougie's thoughts as he peforms at a special occasion. First thing I ever wrote, so R R, please? :P x


You might recognise this, but it is an edited version of the one I originally posted, so read it again!

I don't own Mcfly, I don't own the lyrics, I just own the computer.

**They walked onstage to a round of applause; not the usual squeals from the mob of screaming girls, this time was different. This time it was for **_**her**_**. He slung his bass around his neck as the gentle melody of the piano filled the room, accompanied by Danny's voice.**

_The time has come to say goodbye,_

_The sun is setting in the sky,_

_The truth turned out to be a lie,_

_It's over, over._

**They all knew it was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. He always thought of her as a fighter – one of the strongest people he knows. One of the strongest people he **_**knew**_**. **

_Hum yourself a lullaby,_

_This is the end but baby, don't you cry._

**He fought back tears, cursing himself for showing signs of weakness. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. Not because he wanted to look tough, not because he was embarrassed by showing he cared, but because he knew she wouldn't have wanted it. She was always a positive person, even when she knew her time was limited she would keep smiling.**

_So take away the melody,_

_And all that's left are memories_

_Of lovers, friends and enemies,_

_But they're all fading._

**It hit him at that moment that he would never see that smile again. Never hold her in his arms. Never feel her skin brush against his or hear her laughter.**

**And it hurt. More than anything.**

_You may not remember me,_

_I haven't got the strength to carry on._

**He though of the video, a message she had recorded containing her final wishes. Nobody knew she had made it except for the nurse – it had been a surprise left for them all after her death. He grinned, imagining her trying to work the camcorder. This is how it should be, he realised. This is what she would have wanted. No tears, just smiles. Just happy memories.**

_If this is the last song I'll ever sing,_

_Then I'm giving it everything –_

_I'm giving it all._

**She wanted them to play this song at her funeral. She said it would remind everyone to put everything they had into seemingly small actions, that you didn't live forever so you should make the most of what you had.**

_If this is the last song I'll ever play,_

_Then I guess it's time to take my curtain call._

_I'm dying to thank you all._

**Countless people's lives had been changed, whether they knew her or not. If they had met her in person or just heard an interview or song. There were always thousands of letters arriving from her fans - teenage girls saying how a song had made her realise she was stronger than the bullies; grown adults writing to say he music had reunited a broken family; some even wrote to say she had turned their lives around. Even after her death, families of cancer victims wrote, telling them she had been an inspiration – and that she still was. She replied to every single letter she could, thanking them for making her hardwork worthwhile.**

_So here's to all the lonely hearts,_

'_cause mines been ripped and torn apart._

_I'm cold and now it's getting dark,_

_But I'll be okay._

**He knew he would never be complete again. He had the closet friends and family he could wish for but nobody could replace her. The one that could brighten up his day, the reason he got up each morning.**

_Bury me with my guitar,_

_And on the way to hell I'll play._

**He glanced over at his bandmates, each were wearing expressions similar to his own. The four of them stood onstage, giving the performance of a lifetime. He smiled again, knowing this is what she would have wanted. For people to remember her through music - in a way that she loved.**

_If this is the last song I'll ever sing,_

_Then I'm giving it everything –_

_I'm giving it all._

**His eyes turned to the crowd, their eyes filled with tears – yet no one was crying. It seemed he wasn't the only one remembering parts of her final message. It made him proud to see the occasional face break into a smile, knowing she would always be remembered for the good times, just how she would have wanted.**

_If this is the last song I'll ever play,_

_Then I guess it's time to take my curtain call._

_I'm dying to thank you all._

**They were all wearing normal clothes. Not the average black suits usually worn for this. She deserved more than average. "The brighter the colours, the crazier the outfits, the more awesome it'll be. Think of it as a chance to dress up in the stupid clothes you loved but never dared wear. Well, here's your chance, go for it!" Only she would describe something like this as a 'chance to dress up'. Only she could find the positive for any situation.**

_One more song before I've got to go,_

_I'm singing_

_from the very bottom of my soul._

_And hear it_

_Every single word and every note,_

_I'm pleading_

_Let me hear you sing it all once more –_

_With feeling._

'**If you can smile about something we did - however insignificant, however long ago – then I'll be happy.' **

**Her words rang though his mind as he played.**

**He used to think she was bonkers, but now he resolved to make a change in his life. To concentrate on the all of the good things, to realise he could make a difference if he tried. He sang the next verse, surprising his friends, who grinned and nodded at him. Before the performance he hadn't wanted to sing any of the song – he hadn't wanted to do anything, really. But he did, for her. He poured his heart and soul into it, all the while remembering her laugh; her smile.**

_One more song before I've got to go,_

_I'm singing_

_from the very bottom of my soul._

_And hear it_

_Every single word and every note,_

_I'm pleading_

_Let me hear you sing it all once more –_

_With feeling._

**He stopped singing as the others carried on and grinned back at them. He laughed at himself, as it dawned on him how stupid he had been the days following her death. He knew that somewhere, she was looking down on him, smiling that beautiful smile, laughing that infectious laugh.**

_If this is the last song I'll ever sing,_

_Then I'm giving it everything –_

_I'm giving it all._

_If this is the last song I'll ever play,_

_Then I guess it's time to take my curtain call._

_I'm dying to thank you all._

**Of course he would miss her, of course he would grieve, but if this was going to teach him anything it was to live life. You never know when your number will be up, but you can still get the most out of life – whether you live for years to come, or die tomorrow crossing the street. He would miss her more than anything in the world. He would never forget her. He still loved her, and he would never stop. He would carry on with his life, giving it all – and he would do it for her.**

_If this is the last song I'll ever sing,_

_Then I'm giving it everything –_

_I'm giving it all._

_If this is the last song I'll ever play,_

_Then I guess it's time to say_

_We thank you all._

**"Thank you."**

**He whispered as he set down his bass and walked offstage.**

Got bored, re-read this, and edited it a bit...

what do you guys think?

:)

As I've said, there is a prequel-y thing in my head, which I might type up, but for now i'm really busy with school and everything,

when I get time it's usually used to write for my other fic (WHICH YOU SHOULD GO READ NOW.)

but I was wondering what you'd think of this sort of thing, from the others POV's?

Anyway. R+R, please?

Ellie.

x


End file.
